Maybelina
by Evergreen Sincerity
Summary: Drew found a rose... with a tiny girl--May--inside it! Through her continuous pleading, he will help her turn back into her true form. Title derived from the story 'Thumbelina.' Full summary inside, CONTESTSHIPPING! AU Please review! :D
1. I Am not a Dwarf!

**Maybelina**

Summary: Drew found a rose... with a tiny girl--May--inside it! Through her continuous pleading, he will help her turn back into her true form. May told him that there is a way to do it immediately, but, following the witch's rules, she cannot tell him. How can he do it exactly when high school is on his way? Will May turn back to her true form?

A/N: Hi everyone! :D This is my first ever fanfic, so go easy on the reviews, okay?

The title and the basic idea are from the story, Thumbelina (Do you still remember the story of the tiny girl?). It just sorta popped in my head when my family and I went home and I was staring at some flowers. xD Crazy, I know; but I think it'll work out…

So, enough blabbering here, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: If I own Pokemon, and since I am too lazy, then the series would still be on the 1st season… so, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

_**I'm Not a Dwarf!  
**_

As the green-haired teen flipped through channels in his gigantic flat screen TV, he was obviously bored out of his wit. Every channel just didn't get his interest, you know? He sighed and turned off the TV. He can't believe it; it was Saturday and he had _nothing _to do **at all**.

So, on days like these, Drew Hayden stood up and went to stroll in his mother's beloved rose garden, where plenty were in full-bloom, seeing as it was spring time already. As he inhaled the fresh aroma, he felt quite refreshed. He smiled, feeling a bit better.

The rose garden, unlike any other, was bigger compared to the mansion he lived in, but it was no where near the size of the main mansion, where his parents were living. As he passed by the unique and stylish gazebo, which was placed in the middle of rose bushes and the middle of the rose garden, Drew saw plenty of varieties of roses. But, his favorite ones lay ahead—the red, red rose bush.

It wasn't big, it wasn't small either. It was just the perfect size. He stared at the rose bush, admiring the roses' beauty. Sure he saw it plenty of times before, even as a child. But every time he stared at it, he felt like there was something different about it each day. On this particular day, however, something was really, very different. Amidst the blooming roses, one still remained close.

Drew blinked. It's the first time he had seen something different in the rose bush. Ignoring the thorny stems, he reached his hand to the bud. Once he did so, it opened; revealing a tiny girl. He was taken aback, but went to take a closer look.

The tiny brunette, wearing a small white dress, squinted her eyes at the sun. She then opened them, revealing two very beautiful sapphire eyes. She yawned and blinked.

"Is it morning already?" She asked Drew. His mouth dropped for a distance of a mere 0.1 millimeter. He shook his head and closed his eyes; he must be imagining, yes, that's the case.

He opened them a few moments later. He still saw a pair of big sapphire eyes.

"What are you?" The words managed to escape his mouth.

"Me? I'm a human being, of course!" The girl angrily shouted at him.

He scooted closer to see a full view of the girl. "Really? Doesn't look like it. Are you a dwarf?" He measured her using his pointer and thumb; she was a mere size of his thumb.

"Well, technically, that's true," May said as she huffed and crossed her arms. "But I'm still human!"

"Prove it."

"Well, you can still touch me without getting hurt," she reached out a hand. "Try."

He reached out a finger and touched her hand.

"See?" she said.

"Ok, ok; you're a human," Drew said, defeated. "But, how come you're... the size of a thumb?"

"It's a long story," she smiled. "But first, what's your name?"

"Drew," he smirked and flicked his hair. "What about yours... dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf!" She bellowed. "I'm May!"

"Ok, dwarf," He teased as his smirk turned a little wider.

She huffed and crossed her arms, annoyance was clearly showing on her face. "Fine then, I'm leaving."

"Ok... bye dwarf."

"I'm not a dwarf!" As she turned to storm away, a loud growl was echoed. She turned to face him again with a sheepish smile. "Do you have any food? I'm hungry."

"Sorry, I don't have food for dwarfs," he turned around with a two-finger salute. "See ya!"

"W-wait!" She said. "Do you have at least... some biscuits?"

"For your size?" He looked at her from over his shoulder. "Nope, none."

"Any size will do!!!"

He sighed, getting annoyed. But, at the same time, he was feeling amused. It was the first time a girl would respond angrily to his sarcastic remarks. Usually, when he throws one of those remarks to a girl at school, she would either faint and not listen to him or cry and run away but still go near him the next day. (A/N: RHYME!)

So that he could stop the pleading noises from the girl, Drew turned back and faced May.

"Fine."

* * *

About half an hour later, Drew found himself staring at the cookie jar he held which had half of the cookie population it once had. He looked up to face a ball-shaped May surrounded by cookie crumbs on his kitchen counter. She sighed contently.

"Thanks for the cookies, Drew!" She let out a cute smile and a little burp.

"Are you sure you won't explode, dwarf?" He asked.

"I'm not a dwarf!" She huffed. "And, no, I'm positive of it, Drew. If I was back in my true form, I would've been able to eat three of those cookie jars in just two hours, even an hour is enough."

"Really? And you're still not-hey! What did you say a while ago? ... True form?"

May nodded. "I used to be the same size as you, Drew. Until the witch turned me into this..."

"Witch...?"

"Oh, that's right!" May snapped her fingers. "I've never told you the story of how I got here!"

"Obviously."

"Well, listen well!" May giggled. "I come from the Magic World, where everything that is a myth in this world is actually real in my world. I was the only human to live in Magic World, though. I have no magical powers, but the rest of my family has. So, to make myself useful, I decided to help my mom on this spell she had been working on. As I went to the Witch Market to pick up some items, I tripped over a flying broom stick; some of the items flew away and dropped in another witch's cauldron. Angry, she pulled me and transported me to her place in the forest. Once we reached there, she chanted something and the next thing I knew, I was inside that rose. I don't know how that rose ended up here, though."

As May finished, Drew blinked. Magic? Witches? Flying broom sticks? Those things did and do NOT exist. When the words finally sink in his brain, Drew started to speak.

"So, you're the only human living in Magic World?"

"Yep."

"And a witch cast a spell on you to make you like this?"

She nodded.

"Then... you ended up here."

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

Drew shook his head. For the second time that day, he thought it was impossible. But, the fresh proof in front of him told him otherwise.

"Ah, Drew! Since you're bigger than me, and more capable of going around, can you help me turn back?"

"Into what?"

"Into my true form!"

"No."

"Ehhh..." May cried, surprised. "Why? You've gotta help me!"

"Why?"

"Because," she released her ultimate puppy-dog pout. "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Drew sighed, annoyed. How could he deal with this? In his mind, there was only one way to deal with it. He doesn't know if he'll be happy or regret the answer, however. But, if it can shut her up, then it'll have to do.

"Ok, fine. You've got my help... dwarf."

"I'm not a dwarf!"

* * *

A/N: So… that's the beginning! I hope it was okay… maybe it was not… tell me through your review! :D Oh, and if you're wondering about May being the only human in Magic World... I'll explain it in later chapters. :)

Constructive criticism is always welcome! If you want to flame, then please twist your words a little to make it into a constructive criticism.

_Evergreen Sincerity_


	2. Breakfast by May

**Maybelina**

**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the previous chapter! Also, thanks for the reviews! ^_^ I hope I can maintain this quality (or improve it) because I have the tendency to not maintain it well. :D

And… sorry for the late update! T.T I lost my inspiration, and every time I tried to write this chapter, I won't get satisfied! Luckily, the inspiration came back and this came up.

So, let's quit the chit-chat and get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Period. Enough said.

* * *

_**Breakfast by May**_

May woke up at an early time of 2 A.M, before Drew was even up. As early as it was, May enthusiastically got out of bed and made her way to the door. It took her a valuable time to get there, though. She carefully slid out of the room, thanking the wind that pushed the door slightly. She then made her way downstairs, to the kitchen.

… if she can find it in the large mansion of Drew; which took two hours to get there. May was getting tired. She wanted the sleep; but determination stopped her from doing so.

She looked up to see the large fridge the lay before her and widened her eyes then sighed.

'How am I supposed to make breakfast if it'll take time? I think Drew will be going somewhere before I even start!' May thought. Just then, she snapped her fingers. 'Luckily, I was born in Magic World.'

She quickly ran towards a curtain that led to a huge window, slightly opened. She whistled, but barely anything was heard. She whistled again; it still had the same result. She breathed a large amount of air and whistle very hard, and it sounded like a normal whistle. She panted for a while before doing it again.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and two huge flying creatures made their descent in front of May. They were just two birds that appeared big to her.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson," she greeted them with a happy grin. In response, both of the birds yawned and twitted.

"Eh-eheh… I'm sorry if I disturbed you," she scratched her head. The birds twitted, sleepily.

"Well, what am I doing at 2 A.M?" May put on her thinking pose and started explaining to them what she had in mind.

You see, May can understand animals as they understand those people from the Magic World. This isn't a Magical Power, though, but a skill used commonly by Magic World citizens. How did she attain such common skill if she was the only human in that world?

It was when her mother had one of her failed concoctions… or so she thought. When May had mistaken it for delicious juice, it had turned her into a bird. She frantically flapped around. By the time her mother was home later on, she was surprised that her own concoction actually worked—even more surprised that her own daughter was turned into an animal!

And so, began her mother's journey to find an antidote, while May followed her. She asked directions from other animals—even made friends with some—until she was turned back into human again. This skill stuck to her like gum stuck on shoe, so she can use it anytime, anywhere.

When May was done explaining to both the birds, Mrs. Thompson had asked her a lot of questions.

(A/N: So, to make you understand what the conversation is all about:

_Mrs. Thompson speaking. __**Mr. Thompson speaking.**_

May/Human speaking.)

"_So, who's this boy you're making breakfast to?"_

"Drew,"

"_Ahh… is he your boyfriend?" _

"No, no! Of course not! I'm just making him breakfast for thanking him."

"_**Ahh… young love**_,"

May blushed. "Drew's just a friend! I'm making him breaking to thank him!"

"_Oh… maybe this will turn into something more!_"

"_**Love can be in an unexpected place, May**__._"

"No way will I ever like him or will he reply back! I mean, I'm just the size of his thumb and he keeps on calling me 'dwarf',"

"_But you were the same size as him before, right?"_

"Yeah…"

"_So, he'll help you change back—just like he said so—and he'll see your true self. And then, both of you will stare at the sunset. How romantic!"_

"_**Just like us…**_" Mr. Thompson put a wing over Mrs. Thompson's wing and they both stared at each other's eyes.

May just stood there and had a goofy smile on her face. 'It must be nice to be in love…' she thought as she stared at a cute, fluffy scene.

Mrs. Thompson twitted and May nodded. Soon, the trio was ready to make breakfast.

* * *

Finally, the sun was up, and so was Drew.

It was a day after the whole 'meeting the dwarf' occasion—as he'd like to put it—Drew woke up first thing in the morning with one thought in mind: 'I need to get rid of the dwarf somehow.'

Yesterday, she ate almost half of the eatable items in the refrigerator, made _him _clean everything dirty that lay in her path, and… many other things he would assume that would happen if he didn't throw her out.

It would've been easy, though, literally throwing her out; seeing May was the size of a thumb. But—**but**—there was something on his way. Something very evil. Something that made him clean the whole house; something that made him lose half of his food for one day! Something… a face he couldn't say no to:

Puppy-dog pout. Yes, the ultimate weapon the surrendered him to do all the things she had ordered him—the ultimate root of all evil… in his perspective anyway.

And so, Drew got out of bed to get ready for school, plotting something along the way.

… little did he know that where May laid asleep for the past night was just a simple handkerchief, something he had provided her as a blanket.

Drew went downstairs with his school uniform on and the smell of a wondrous plate of bacon and eggs.

Hold up. Bacon and eggs? He'd usually go to the fridge, grab an orange juice and sandwich—which usually ended up uneaten—and his butler would be outside in a few minutes with other breakfast and they'd all go to school.

Curious, he immediately made his way to the kitchen. He saw the plate of warm bacon and eggs. That was the only difference, though. Besides the over-filled trashcan, everything else seemed to be in place rather than out of it. His eyes then traveled to the window that had been place just a little bit above the sink.

"Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson!" a familiar voice said and Drew went over to take a closer look. There, he saw May waving at two birds and they twitted back before flying back, probably going to their nest. When May turned back, she smiled at the sight of Drew. "Good morning, Drew!"

"Hey, dwarf," he flicked his hair.

"I'm not a—"

"Did you make this?" he pointed to the food on top of the table. At this, she forgot all about her anger.

"Yep," she smiled then did it sheepishly. "Well, with the help of Mr. and Mrs. Thompson."

"You mean those two birds?"

May nodded. "Go on, eat it!"

Drew took a seat and examined the food awkwardly. Not that it looked like mush, it was pretty well made. He decided to tease her a bit before actually eating it.

"Are you sure this is eatable?"

"Of course!" May huffed as she crossed her arms. "Why would I put poison in your food if I'm thanking you?"

Drew stared at her for a moment, pondering over what she said. "You're… thanking me?"

"Yep," May smiled. "After all, it was you who cleaned the dirty spots; you who let me eat half of your food in the fridge and you who let me sleep in your house! Even though the last part was a bit uncomfortable, still I want to repay you. So, I woke up bright and early so that I can make you this!"

He stared at her food. It was very well-made; maybe he _could _have a bit. After all, she had woken up very early to make this for him.

"If you say so," he then picked up the spoon and fork and got a little of it.

Minutes later, the plate was sparkly clean with the last swipe of Drew's tongue. It was the first breakfast he'd ever eaten that was very warm to his stomach and even more contented because it was home-made! The past breakfasts he eaten was almost cold and was, as he guessed, take-outs.

"So, if you licked the plate clean, I guess you enjoyed it, then!" May did a little happy dance while Drew had a little tint on his face.

"Y-yeah, so what if I enjoyed it?"

"That means it's great!" They both heard a beep from the outside. "What was that?"

"That's my butler," Drew explained. "I'll be going to school now."

For the next moment, he expected her to lash out the puppy-dog and beg him to go to school with him. But what she said surprised him.

"Well, I'll just be here," she yawned and stretched her arms. "Making your breakfast made me lose my energy for the day, even with Mr. and Mrs. Thompson's help!"

He stretched out his hand. "Here, I'll carry you to your room." (A/N: Well, she is small right now…)

She groggily put herself on top of Drew's hand and he led her to his room. Instead of putting her on top of the bedside table, he let her sleep on his pillow on his bed. He put the blanket on top of her, but only until her chin, so that her head poked out from his pillow to breath.

When he got to the door, he looked over from his shoulder.

"Have a nice sleep," he smirked, "… dwarf."

'I'm not a dwarf,' she thought as her eyebrows met, but soon fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the late update! I'm not sure if this was worth the wait. Was it? Tell me through your review! :D

See ya later!

_Evergreen Sincerity_


	3. Talking with You the Whole Night through

Maybelina

A/N: First and foremost: _thanks for the reviews, everyone! _It was really fun to hear your comments/reactions about this fic. I mean, just one word on it made me smile! :D Again, thank you, thank you, thank you very, very, very much!!! (This thanks is also given to those who have read this story so far! :D)

Second, I'm just so happy. It's the certain event-for-the-year for me a few days ago; try and guess what it was! (Hint: It rhymes with Mirthbay. LOL.)

Third, I'll stop blabbering and get on with this fic! You're probably waiting for more, right? Wait, I have one more blabber to share with all. I'm sorry if this quantity would wane. Example: The last chapter was cute, but this chapter would be lame. D: I'll try my best, though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

_**Talking with You the Whole Night through**_

Reminiscing the events that had happened this day, Drew chuckled and May laughed to her heart's content. They were currently in Drew's mansion eating dinner.

"Wow, Gym class sure was fun, wasn't it, Drew?" May said after gaining back her composure.

"Nothing like seeing Harley's face like this," Drew tried to imitate his gay purple-haired [freak] classmate and chuckled again before taking another spoon of his dinner. May laughed again.

As the laughter died down, Drew finished his meal while May panted from her laughter.

"Hey, Drew," she started.

"Yeah, dwarf?" he asked as he put down the plate on the sink. She huffed.

"It's already been a month, and yet you still call me 'dwarf'." She crossed her arms. "I am not a dwarf! I'm May. M-A-Y. How hard is it to call by my name?"

You see, May had been to Drew's school—via puppy-dog pout, and they had been at this for a month. Drew was famous, as she'd expected. Luckily, she wasn't spotted by his classmates, and he was thankful for that. How they managed to do it, the author cannot explain.

"It's fairly easy, dwarf," Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "And… I don't know. I just like to call you by dwarf."

"I bet someday—someday, Drew—you'll say my name!"

"When pigs fly, May; when pigs fly," He said as he stood up and offered May a hand for transportation to the bedroom. May suddenly had a grin on her face.

"You know, back home, pigs _do _fly." At the mention of home, her grin immediately turned into a frown. Drew still continued walking.

"Back home? Oh, yeah, you were in the Magic World, right?" He turned his head only to see a saddened May. "What's wrong, dwarf?"

She sighed in response. "Nothing…"

Drew quirked his eyebrow, but shrugged. Maybe she'll tell him later. He continued walking up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

May sighed for the second time that night as she sat beside her bed—made by Drew during his Home Economics class one day—atop the bedside table. She hugged her knees. When she did, she felt something on her pocket.

Curious, she ventured deep into that pocket; she never knew that dress had a pocket! Maybe it's not a dress after all. Well, whatever it was, all she was curious about was what was inside the pocket.

She pulled the object out, and boy, it was big! Well, big for her, anyway. She pulled and pulled and pulled until the object was finally out of the pocket. She panted a little before unfolding the big object.

It revealed… a picture of her family.

Her big eyes were wide by the time she thought: 'Of course, I always bring this with me.'

She ran her fingers through the picture; first, her hand landed on her dad's smiling face, then it traced down to his arms around her mother's lovely face. Then, it landed on her brother's happy, hyper-active face, where his eyes shone brightly. And then, it landed on the oldest daughter—May.

She sighed and smile—but not a happy one, a sad one. She missed home; she wanted to go back. But, the witch that put a spell on her had revealed what the antidote is and told her not to tell anyone else.

She sighed once again.

"Hey, what's that, dwarf?"

May jumped, but did not notice the nickname he always gave her that made her tick off.

"D-Drew! Wait, how long have you been here?" She asked.

"Since I went out of the bathroom," he rubbed a towel on his hair and put on top of his bare shoulder. And it was not the only thing that was bare… (well, except for the towel wrapped around his lower body.) May blushed.

"Then, why did you go out?"

"Why you ask that?" he flicked his hair and smirked. "Don't tell me you're becoming one of my fangirls…"

She blushed even more, because of rage. "No, and never will, Drew!"

"Relax," he waved a dismissive hand. "I just came out to grab clothes. I realized at the last minute that I didn't bring any to the bathroom, since I was in a rush." He turned to his cabinet to get some clothes. "Oh, and May, you can stop staring now."

"I was not staring!" May blushed redder than a tomato and apple combined, and she hid her face with her photo, pretending to scan it while mumbling 'egoistic jerk'. Drew, on the other hand, chuckled.

When he entered the bathroom, though, his face turned into a serious one. What could have made May sad twice today? That is the question he was itching to answer.

* * *

Just as Drew began to lie down in bed, he heard May sigh for the third time that day (A/N: Or night; I'm confused. Anyway, let's move on.)

He sat up once again and looked at May, sitting beside the bed and viewing the picture in front of her with sad eyes. He had no clue why she had the picture; but he had a clue who is in the picture.

"So, you miss them, huh?" he asked. May jumped at the sudden-ness of it all, but calmed down and viewed the picture once more while she nodded.

"Yeah, Drew, I do," she let her fingers run through the picture, "what about you Drew? I don't see your parents around this house; do you live alone?"

He went back to lying in bed, but did not close his eyes. "Yeah. In fact, I've lived alone for four years."

"Four years?!"

He nodded. "I used to live with my parents,"—pictures of happy moments ran through his mind—"but one day, when I was ten, because I was young back then, I didn't know anything. So, when I heard my parents were going to have a divorce, everything changed. They argued on who gets to keep me, but in the end just put me here with a couple of maids and butlers; they don't come in often. The maids just teach me how to take care of myself, and the butlers just drove me to and fro, from this house to school and back. When I was 11, I was left alone to fend for myself. Luckily, my father sends me money and stuff to survive."

"What happened to your mother then?" she asked.

He shrugged but his eyes held a sad feeling to them. "My mom… I don't know what happened to her; it's just like she disappeared."

"I'm so sorry Drew…"

An awkward silent moment passed, and Drew opened his mouth to say: "So, you live in Magic World, right? How's it like there?"

May's face immediately lit up as she began to talk endlessly about her world. Drew just nodded and listened to something interesting to him.

"And, in the Magic World, we _magically _cook our food and it's called 'Magic Food'. But it's rare to find someone who makes home-cooked food—if such a person exists, though, they'd be called the 'Ultimate Cook,' in our world."

"But you cook home-cooked meals, are you considered an 'Ultimate Cook' in your world?"

She rubbed her head nervously. "Well, you see, I just keep it a secret. Besides, the kitchen like in the Human World is super rare in the Magic World."

And she continued to chat on and on about the fun facts about the human world.

"Oh, and oh! I've heard of this rumor in the Magic World; some may even call it a legend!"

"Really? Do tell."

"Well, when you go to Hearts Peak with someone and feathers will flock around the both of you and form a heart shape (1), it's a sign—a sign that you and your partner are meant to be," she squealed. "Isn't that romantic?"

"In your world maybe," he replied. "Do couples really do that?"

"Frankly, I don't know," she said. "Because there's something like a condition to it—if you tell it to anyone else, then both of you will have no future with each other and end up in tears."

"Is that even true?"

"Well, it _is _only a rumor; I can't say it's true or not."

"Ah, well," he yawned and covered himself in his blanket. "Good night, dwarf,"

"I'm not a—" She stopped when she saw Drew's sleeping face and couldn't help but smile. " 'night Drew."

* * *

The next morning three strangers in cloaks stood infront of May's house.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" a voice of the woman from the cloaked stranger said.

"It has to be," the man said. "We've tried 10 houses already."

"Well," a boy said. "We won't know until we ask."

The other people nodded as the boy began nearing his finger to the doorbell.

* * *

A/N: Oh… is this what fics call 'cliffhangers'? Whoa. It's a first for me! :D Hope I won't suspend the suspense, though.

And, sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update, again! I'm such a bad author. T.T

Oh, and about the part of (1): I got it from a one-shot manga called 'Cocona' by Mashima Hiro, so I don't own that too. But I do own the part where May tells Drew about telling anyone else blah blah blah.

So, how was it, by the way? Lame? Good? Bad? Tell me through your review!


End file.
